


Rescuing Lisa

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: Requested Captain Canary Fics [23]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: Requested by flabbergabst.While Leonard was away on the original mission to defeat Savage Lisa decided to cause trouble in Star City. Now Len and Sara have to go back to that day and bust her out of the SCPD's holding cell right under the nose of Sara's own father.





	Rescuing Lisa

It’s been a couple of weeks since they got Leonard back from the Legion and the kind of reformed criminal has decided to use that time since his return to scheme.

 

“What are you doing?” Sara asked him when she caught him packing up some equipment.

“Preparing to break my sister out of police custody. Turns out that during my absence Lisa got the bright idea to stir up trouble in your hometown and got herself arrested after a run in with a certain bird who likes black leather and blonde wigs,” he answered.

“My sister arrested your sister?”

“Technically vigilantes can’t arrest anyone. But your cop father on the other hand, he did arrest her.”

“He’s not a cop anymore.”

“True but he was when he arrested Lisa. So, care to lend a hand or are you going to side with your family and help keep her locked up?” he smirked.

“Fine, I’ll help you but only if you promise that nobody gets hurt.”

“Deal,” he said gathering up his supplies and leaving the cargo bay for the jump ship.

“This should be fun, you meeting my sister and me meeting your family,” he smirked.

“This isn’t some sort of meet the parents scenario this is a get your sister and get out before anyone notices we’re there scenario,” she reminded him while following him down the hall.

“Mhm. Just out of curiosity though are you ever going to bring me home to meet your parents?”

“Why, do you want to?” she asked with furrowed brow.

 

He shrugged in response not quite sure how else to answer her. His question was less about actually being interested in meeting her folks and more about trying to gauge where they were in their relationship or more accurately whether or not they were even in a relationship at all. Sometimes he wasn’t sure if Sara’s only interest was in a friends with benefits sort of way or if she actually considered them together.

 

“Look we can discuss possibly introducing you to my parents some other time. Right now though we need to focus on getting your sister out of the SCPD’s holding cell.”

“Agreed,” he said as they strapped into the jump ship and prepared to head off to Star City roughly three months after their initial departure.

 

After arriving at the SCPD precinct Sara decided to distract her father while Leonard snuck in disguised as a police officer that Sara knocked out and stripped of his uniform in order to get Lisa out of the holding cell.

 

“Sara? Hi baby girl! I didn’t expect to see you. I thought you were on that time travelling mission with Palmer and whatever?” Quentin questioned Sara with a hug upon seeing her.

“Yeah, well we’re still on that mission but we kind of had to stop by and do something. It’s nothing you need to worry about.”

“So I should be worried about it is what you’re saying?”

“No!” she scoffed when the officer she knocked out ran in in his boxers.

“Captain Lance!” the officer shouted as he rushed over to Quentin.

“Officer Marks, where are your clothes?” Quentin asked him.

“Someone knocked me out and stole them! I think someone’s in here who shouldn’t be.”

“Alright everybody spread out and find someone in a uniform who doesn’t belong. Sorry sweetie, but I gotta work,” Quentin shouted at his fellow officers before turning to Sara.

“Yeah or you could just look the other way this one time?” she asked batting her eyelashes.

“You did this didn’t you?” he sighed while shaking his head.

“In my defense you and Laurel kind of arrested the sister of a member of my team.”

“The sister of a teammate? Who would’ve been recruited by a time traveler that has a sister in lockup- and oh my God please tell me your teammate isn’t Captain Cold,” he groaned at his sudden realization.

“I would but-”

“Sara! He’s a criminal! You can’t possibly be serious about this!”

“Dad, Len’s a good guy when you get to know him and besides-”

“Oh so now all of a sudden Captain Cold is Len? Please tell me you haven’t gotten involved with another supervillain,” he complained while cutting her off.

“Another?”

“Nyssa.”

“Nyssa wasn’t a supervillain. Her father maybe but not her. And what does it matter if Len’s a criminal? Shouldn’t the most important thing be that he makes me happy?”

“He better _not_ be making you happy!” Quentin declared with the innuendo clear in his tone.

“Dad!”

“Got Lisa, time to go,” Leonard called over his earpiece.

“Sorry dad but I’ve gotta run,” Sara said with a kiss to her father’s cheek.

“Love you, bye!” she finished as she ran off.

“Wait a minute!” he called after her.

 

Quentin then chased Sara down the hall and out of the precinct following her off into an alley where she met up with Leonard and Lisa.

 

“Who’s she?” Lisa asked her brother.

“Lisa this is Sara, Sara this is Lisa.”

“Hi, it’s great to finally meet you,” Sara said extending her hand to the other woman.

“Nice to meet you too I guess even though I have absolutely no idea who you are,” Lisa said apprehensively while shaking Sara’s hand.

“Oh I’m Leonard’s girlfriend. I’m also the daughter of a cop and the sister to the Black Canary.”

“Seriously? What Lenny, are you trying to get into trouble now?”

“No,” Leonard defended.

“Too bad cause you and your sister are both under arrest,” Quentin said as he came around the corner and pointed his gun at the Snarts.

“Dad!”

“Sara step away from them before they use you as a human shield.”

“We wouldn’t do that,” Leonard insisted.

“Well,” Lisa shrugged.

“Lisa,” Leonard snapped at her.

“Fine we won’t use your girlfriend as a human shield.”

“Dad, I am so sorry to have to do this,” Sara said as she pulled out Rip’s knock out/amnesia gun and used it on her father to stop him from arresting Len and his sister.

“What was that?” Lisa asked.

“Something we’ll use on you unless you promise never to try and rob Star City ever again. The heroes here are a lot more trouble than the Flash is trust me I know,” Leonard replied.

“And how would you know?”

“Because Sara’s one of them and she happens to be a highly trained assassin who has actually come back from the dead before.”

“Seriously?” Lisa questioned with an eyebrow raised earning a look from Sara that translated to _damn right I did_.

“Okay, well nice meeting you Sara. Take care of my big brother and don’t take any crap from him,” Lisa said as she extended her hand to Sara.

“I never do. Good luck and stay out of my city,” she smiled while shaking Lisa’s hand.

“Fair enough. Love you Lenny,” Lisa said to him with a kiss on his cheek before heading off.

“That went better than expected,” Leonard smirked.

“If you say so.”

 

Once they were back on the Waverider Sara and Leonard sat down to play cards.

 

“So did you mean what you said back there?” he asked her.

“Mean what?”

“When you told your dad I was your boyfriend? Is that really how you see me?” he asked with hope evident in his eyes.

“Of course! What else would you be?” she laughed.

“I don’t know I was kind of worried you only saw me as a friend with benefits or something.”

 

Sara then set her cards down and leaned over to Leonard in order to press a soft kiss on his lips.

 

“You’re not just a friend to me Leonard. I hope you can see that,” she whispered as they broke apart.

“I think I can,” he replied breathlessly.

“Good. I love you, you know,” she told him as she returned to her seat on the bed to continue playing.

“I love you too,” Leonard said after a brief moment of shock at what she’d said.

 

If Leonard hadn’t been so happy to hear her say that to him he would’ve been upset to lose the round to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


End file.
